Time Provoking Love
by Nekokito
Summary: What will happen when two people find out each others feelings...will tragedy come? or will hapiness be the answer? FayeSpike
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue - Avenge of Love 

"Vicious! I'll kill you for what you did to her!"

"Awww... how cute! A knight comes to avenge the death of his fair maiden! But the thing is she was never yours! She loved me, not you my dear brother! She was MINE! She was always mine!"

"I don't care any more. You can have her, even if she is dead! She never loved me back so we could never be in love! Once I realized that I was able to forget about her and move on with my life!" he said with a snicker while the young lady, who was several feet away from him, regained consciousness once more.

"S..p.i..k..e.? Ouch, me head is killing me! What happened?" the young woman whined.

**Flashback**

The green haired guy fell to the ground with one simple blow of his sword. The young lady ran in between them, blocking the silver haired man from killing the wounded guy. "Please don't kill him! Take my life instead of his!"

A couple minutes went by, when finally she kneeled down and tried to help him up. He was on the edge of fainting because of the large amount of blood loosed from the huge gash on his back.

The man finally was able to get enough strength to stand up and whisper something in her ear. ".Faye... please run. I'll stall him."

"Spike, you'll die, and I can't let that happen!"

"At least you would be safe! NOW RUN!"

"NO!" As saying this Vicious came up behind her without either one of them realizing it and knocked her out with the shaft of his sword.

'No... .' he thought. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! She better not be dead Vicious!"

"Oh, and if she is?" he stated with a smirk on his face.

**End Flashback**

Spike looked over to the purple haired woman and said, "Are you okay, Faye?" "Yeah...I think...my head hurts a lot though!" She started rubbing her hand on her head lightly where a bump was forming.

As soon as she finished talking, Spike turned his attention back to Vicious. "First of all, NEVER call me your brother! No brother or friend of mine will stab me in the back, and try to get away from it! Second, prepare to die!"

With what little strength he had he took a fighting stance and was ready to fight to the death. "Dear Spike, you think you would kill your own partner?" Faye looked at Spike with a confused look. Vicious looked at the confused look on her face and then continued to talk. "You haven't told her that yet? That you used to be the same exact person I did? Oh well now we have an interesting position," he smirked evilly.

"You used to be his..partner? You JERK!" she asked him sorrowfully.

"Yes, but it was the biggest mistake I ever made! Faye you have to understand! You made a couple mistakes in your life too. This was exactly like that." Looking towards the ground, he felt like he was going to cry. He had never told any one about his past except for Jet, who was basically like his best friend/ father figure.

"Are you going to kiss and make up now? How disgusting!"

Once Vicious said this, he knew a way of distracting him, enabling them to put him out of his misery. He started inching his way towards the girl when he finally spoke up.

"Please Vicious. Let me kiss her once more before you kill us both!"

"What ever! You have 10 minutes!"

Faye got a confused look on her face when she heard what he said. He walked over to her and whispered his plan in her ear. She still had a confused look in her eyes but she nodded her head and was preparing herself for what was about to come.

'I don't know if I can do this. Why did I think up of this plan any ways? I mean yes, I like her, but I won't be able to kiss her without giving away my secret!'

He walked a little bit closer to her, and placed his right arm around her waist.

'Oh god. I'm going to melt in his arm. I can't let my emotions pour out though. You can do this Faye! Just think of something else!'

He continued to pull her closer to himself, putting Vicious to his back. Once she was close enough, he grabbed her chin and brought his lips closer to hers; closer then they have ever been.

She couldn't take it any more. She sped things up by bringing her lips to his, at the same time grabbing his gun from his waist. The kiss was a simple, play-like kiss at first but then grew into that neither one of them could explain.

"Faye, do it!" he whispered into their kiss, only the two of them could hear. She brought the gun up and shot Vicious in the chest, making him fall to the ground with a soft, thump. Once they heard the thump, they both broke away from each other, with each of their faces turning a slight pink.

After a couple minutes of allowing their brain to register what happened in the past 4 hours, Faye finally spoke up.

"I'm...so...sorry...Spike, I feel horrible...for killing cough...him..." with that she fell forwards into his arms, loosing consciousness once more. He picked her up in his arms, wincing in pain from his back. Once they he was up, he placed a small, gentle kiss on her forehead. As he started walking, his back throbbed again. This time he screamed in agony.

'I have to get her back to the ship. They can't find us here, or we'll both be dead.' He turned around once more too look at the dead body of his former partner. "Good bye... Partner. I wish it went a different way, but I had to do what I had to do!" With that he turned around and started his way back to the ship.

'I'll never forget you both!'

_See Ya Later Space Cowboy!_

**Neko**: Well there it is. The first chapter or prologue to my first fan fiction. Eeky! Please R&R.

**Next Chapter**: _There's a new face in town, and it's not Ed! Who could it be? Find out in Chapter 1: The Long Awaited Arrivals._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Cowboy Bebop Characters, or the idea of the original story. I do own the idea of this specific fiction, and the gun, but I do not own any thing else._  
_  
**Spike**: "HEY! IT'S MY GUN! NOT URS!"

**Neko**: "Say whatever you want Spikey-poo you know I control you, so you  
better be good...Well Take Care Now! ")


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Long Awaited Arrivals**

" Come on Ed. We have to clean this place up!" Ed came around the corner with a rag in one hand and a cleaning solution in the other. Her arms are spread out like a plane.

"ZOOOOM...Edward clean all of glass on ship. Aye aye Jet-Person. Ed's ship will be all shiny for Ed's guest!" Jet just sighed at her comment and continued to clean.

"Hurry up Ed! They're coming tomorrow and we still have to find Faye & that lunk-head!"

"Lunk-head, Lunk- head!" Ed repeated.

Jet shot an agitated glare at Ed who was scurrying around the house getting into anything and everything, and continued to clean the kitchen. He noticed they didn't have a lot of variety and decent food for their new guest.

"ED! Take Ein and our bounty here." he kicked the man handcuffed to the ladder before continuing, "and get some decent food! But NO junk food Ed! We need to be conservative, and our guest might be staying with us for a while!"

Ed hurried off with the bounty, Ein, and her backpack stuffed with her computer, Tomato.

"Ed and Ein are back later with food for Ed's crew!" She headed out the door and waved before completely leaving.

After a couple of minutes Jet hear a loud bang sound, like something was hitting the door or trying to break it down! He got his gun and locked it in position. He slowly went to the door and slowly opened the door. But instead of finding a gun pointed to his temple he found a very bloody back. The man turned around.

"Spike?" He looked at the ghostly pale man that was using up all his energy to carry a young lady back to the ship. He still had her in his arms when he fainted, falling to the ground on his back. Jet closed the door and picked up Faye and took her to her room, where she could at least try to regain her strength.

He walked back to where Spike was laying and led him to the couch. He took off his loose tie and his bloody jacket.

'I really do not want the pleasure of seeing u naked so I think u can wash yourself when you wake up. Right now I got to get ready for our special guest.'

He walked back to the kitchen and finished his cleaning up.

'I just hope they don't mind couch potatoes.' He chuckled to himself before strolling over to the command room to finish up there.

A couple hours later Jet was cleaning up the upstairs, while Spike and Faye were still recovering from their little incident. Ed, luckily, finally got home and walked to the living room with her huge bags filled with groceries and other stuff.

She put all the bags on the floor except a red colored bag. She took the bag over to the coffee table and sat down with her backpack. She pulled Tomato out of her pack and set it up on the small table. She then took a flat yet good-sized box out of the red bag.

"What's in the bag Ed?" the female's voice asked from behind her.

"Faye-Faye meet Tomato II."

"Where dja get it?"

"Edward won contest!"

"Ok... is Spike up?" she said unenthusiastic.

"Spike-person still playing potato!" she said excitedly taking the new machine out of the box. Faye walked over to the chair and sat herself in it.

'Just like his lunk-head self, wasting away on the couch.' Ed finished setting up the Tomato II and hooked it up to her old computer. As Jet walked down the stairs he noticed that Faye had gotten up and she didn't look as pale as she did before.

"Hey Faye how ya feelin?"

"A little better, but I have a killer headache!"

"Hey ED! Go get Faye her medicine! If ya need me Faye ill be in the control room."

"Thanks Jet!" Jet smiled back at her and walked out of the room. While Ed brought Faye her medicine, she walked in the kitchen and got a glass of water. She took her medicine and walked back to the living room area.

"I wonder if things will ever be back to normal?"  
_  
See Ya Next Time Cowboy!_

**AN**: Well here is chapter 1! Sorry it was a little slow getting up but here it is! Chapter 2 is a little long so it might take me a while to get it up but it should be up before next Monday! Lol

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own anything I am writing..._

**Spike**: cough cough

**Neko**: Not even spike's gun! Ur such a baby!

**Spike**: Zip it woman!

**Neko**: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!

**Next chapter**: the guest finally arrives! And what is Faye's relationship with them? You will have to read to find out won't cha? Take care!


	3. Approved

**Chapter 3: Feelings Approved**

She walked into the open room, gazing at the deathly still man lying on the couch. She strolled over and collapsed on the chair right next to the couch.

"Why did you save me, you idiotic lug head? I should be the one on the edge of death, not you!" She pushed off her heels that were constricting her thin ankles and threw the red shirt/jacket over the chair.

Once she was done she laid herself back into the chair, resting her head on the arm, trying to comfort herself.

"Why, you moron, why?" She got up from the chair, unable to stay still for more than a minute, and sat on the table sitting in front of the slumbering man.

She lightly ran her finger through his green mane-like hair, trying to ease his pain. The young man winced in pain from her touch. He so much wanted to open his eyes, he tried to open them, but they just wouldn't budge.

It was almost like his whole body was telling him to stay where he was and not to move. He tried to sit up but was unable to do that also, so he let out a faint grunt, "F.A.Y.E.?"

Faye: "... (O.O), don't talk, save your energy." The man moved slowly to prop himself up with his elbows.

After a couple minutes he finally got his eyes to open, enabling to look into the eyes of the woman sitting in front of him. He just gazed into her sorrowful eyes unable to move his eyes away from her.

"Spike... I have... to tell you... something." She was interrupted by the slight giggle coming from the wounded man. "What's so funny block-head?" she angrily said with a scowl on her face.

"O nothing:D" He started to giggle a little bit more before he plopped back down on the couch.

"Spike Spiegel, what is so funny?" She shot him another evil glare before he finally gave a huge sigh and said.

"Just that... you look cute when you're mad!" With that he rolled over and shut his eyes and drifted into dreamland, leaving a stunned and embarrassed Faye.

"FAYE-FAYE! SPIKE-PERSON! BOSS-MAN HAS GUEST-GUEST COMING TO SEE EDWARD AND ED'S CREW!" she announced to the partial crew while still wearing her goggles and balancing her computer on her head.

"ED! The guest isn't coming to see you in specific." He drifted his attention to Spike and Faye who were still next to the couch.

"Faye, take Spike upstairs where he can sleep in his OWN bed, while I clean this place BACK UP!" Jet said basically pushing her up the stairs.

"Hey Faye! Bring me a beer too, it will help me recover."

Faye shot him another glare and went over to the icebox and opened it up. There stood the last can and she was not about to let him have it.

"Oh no. There is only one left! And you can't have it since you are so weak! Let's give you an energy drink so you can regain your energy!" She said teasingly.

"Spike, she's right! You don't need to be drinking while you're in this state of condition!" Jet shot back at the crippled man.

Spike growled softly. Faye came over and put Spike's arm around her shoulder. He grabbed her shoulder and gaze it a slight squeeze while he whispered something into his ear.

"Bitch, I'm going to get you for that!" he growled.

"Only for you Spikey-poo!" She said teasingly. She helped him upstairs and into his room, where she laid him on his bed. But when she tried to leave she didn't get too far.

"I never said you could leave, did I?" he said with an evil grin on his face. He had her by the wrist and it looked like she wasn't going to get very far with her position. He reeled her in like she was a fish on a fishing line.

"Spike, let me go! I have to get ready for the guest!"

"Not until I'm finished teaching you a lesson!" With saying this he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her fragile body even closer to his.

"Spike...your hurting me." she with a wince of pain as it shot through her ribs.

Spike looked down where he was holding the woman. He released his grip from her and started to rub the back of his head.

"Shit Faye. I'm sorry, I lost myself in the situation." He said making his face turn a brilliant color of red.

'My body was going insane when he was holding me! It's like it wanted to get even closer to him. Maybe I'm going insane.' She thought to herself. But instead of retreating to her room, she just stood there waiting.

"Faye?" At that moment she basically threw herself at the confused man, pressing her delicate lips against his. It seemed like all her emotions poured out into that one little kiss. Soon after she realized what she was doing, and pulled away

"I'm...so... sorry!" she mumbled.

Spike perked up and moved closer to her.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He moved even closer to her and put his arm around her waist; this time it seemed like he had a more sensitive hold on her.

"You have never done anything wrong!" The green-haired man brought his face even closer to hers where he once again pressed his lips against hers, this time more passionately.

"You know... Your back isn't going to heal unless you clean it up!"

He shot her a weird look and started to take off his shirt, revealing the huge gash on his side. "It's not that bad!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bathroom. "If you want to let yourself get infected, fine! But when I'm around, it's going to be clean and covered."

Once she got him in the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it. She then grabbed a wet cloth from the sink side. She dabbed at the blood all around the gash but never touched the wound itself.

Finally she finished, and walked to the cabinet to get a bottle of alcohol. "Regretfully this will hurt you more than me!" She giggled out making a slight smile appear on his lips.

Before she put the alcohol on his wound she got an idea. She walked over to him with a weird, yet evil smile on her face. She went up to Spike and met the all too familiar lips with her own once more.

Making the kiss more passionate, putting one hand on his neck pushing him closer and the other hand hovering by the gash. She put the alcohol-soaked cloth on his wound making him flinch.

If it weren't for Faye's lips, the whole ship would hear the alto screech of this frail man. She pulled the cloth away and with it pulled herself away also breaking their hiss.

He lightly kissed her forehead, trying to forget about the pain excruciating from his wound.

"I'm. sorry." she said meekly under her breath.

"Don't be." He said tapping her nose playfully. This made a small grin reappear on her lips. She went to the closet once more getting a thin cloth like bandage to rap his torso in.

She walked back over to Spike and made him sit down on the floor. She sat down behind him and started to wrap his scared side. She kept rapping the bandage with a little pressure to make sure the bleeding would stop, until the ends met.

"Now if you don't keep it clean you will have to endure the pain of the alcohol."

An evil yet sly grin appeared on his face. "Well if I have to go through the pain just to get a little kiss from you, I would certainly do it a thousand times plus!"

She got a confused look on her face once he started talking this nonsense. She walked over to him and said, "You think I want you to go through that just so you can make my emotions pour out into a little kiss? You ARE a lunkhead! I don't want you to get hurt just so I will kiss you!"

He walked up to Faye and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Fine then I will just have to kiss you for no good reason!" he lowered himself to place a small passionate, yet gentle kiss on her cherry flavored lips.

She stared into his miss-matched eyes while he licked the rest of her cherry flavored lip-gloss off his own lips.

"HEY! That's not fair! That was the last of my favorite lip-gloss! Give it back!"

"Come and get it!" he said while sticking his tongue out at her.

She ran over to him where she pounced on the poor man like a lion pouncing on its prey. "You're all mine!" with this she leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by the voice of a young girl.

"FAYE-FAYE! SPIKE-PERSON! ED'S GUEST IS HERE!

"Ed, it's MY guest, not UR guest!"

"WELCOME TO ED'S SHIP!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR SHIP!" Spike and Faye just laughed at the sound of two people arguing besides them.

_HAVE FUN SPACE COWBOY!_

**AN**: Well this concludes this chapter! Sorry it was kinda long. It took me FOREVER to type! High school and sports and writing don't mix! So something has to go! Sorry school! Won't be seein you for a while! Lol

**Disclaimer**: _Don't own Cowboy Bebop! So don't sue me please! Lol :p I do own Ed though:D_

**Spike**: NO YOU DON'T!

**Neko**: you don't know that do you?

**Spike**: O.O your perverted!

**Neko**: AM NOT!

(Ps. say It! okay okay okay, I don't own Ed! Happy? yes )

**Next chapter**: who is this new guest? What is their relationship to Faye? And what will happen to Faye and Spike's relationship? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
